Pretty in Pink
by angelronin
Summary: Series of Isuki stories contains canon and non-canon fics. Isuke/Haruki. Chapter 1 is revise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Akuma no Riddle I don't claim any ownership of them in fact I couldn't afford a new computer replacing my old one, they belong to Diomedea and Funimation I only using them simply entrainment purpose.

"Why I have to be here in this disgusting place?" Isuke, Haruki, Tokaku, and Haru were in a bowling alley on a double date. "We agreed be on a date with Azuma and Haru-chan," Haruki explained to her pink-haired girlfriend.

"Isuke didn't agree on anything especially miss stoic over there," Isuke pointed at Tokaku with her one of well-manicured nail. Haruki was conveying a groan that Isuke can be difficult to handle.

"Inukai-san, Haru like get along well with you." Haru was hoping that Isuke didn't blow her off.

"It Isuke-_sama _to you, Ichinose and Isuke don't want get along you're a nuisance," Isuke doesn't wanted be bother by Haru.

"Inukai-san! Please leave Haru alone," Tokaku defend her girlfriend and put up her best death glare toward Isuke. Haruki simply covering her face that Isuke making a scene. _"Isuke-sama why you had to be difficult toward Haru-chan," _

"Yo, Isuke-sama we're on a date remember you never have been bowling before try be courteous for everybody sake," Haruki gave her best laid-back smile over to the pink-haired woman.

"Don't associate Isuke with those wretched poor people over there especially you," Haruki was hurt by the last part but didn't show it.

"Are you two fighting? Haru don't want everybody be mad at her," Haru was worry about offending someone and Isuke doesn't care about everyone.

"No, no Haru-chan Isuke-sama can be a little cold sometime but she's well-meaning." _"If she doesn't insult someone or threaten to kill them," _Haruki wondered why she has to put up with Isuke.

"Haru forget about Inukai-san she can be unreasonable," Tokaku comforted the scarlet-haired girl.

"Isuke-sama you want me to teach you how to bowl? Usually I bowl by myself." Haruki was offering.

"This beneath Isuke and Isuke may chip a nail rolling those things." Isuke protested.

"Suit yourself, Isuke-sama the game about to start." Haruki simply shrugged and walk toward the ball area. She picked up a small red ball and then walked toward the bowling lane.

Haruki rolled the ball toward the pins and score a Greek church. _"Shoot_ _I got three pins left and it will probably difficult to score how the way the pins are lining up."_ Haruki realize she needs to make a spare. _"Okay I've angled a little bit,"_ Haruki adjusted her stance and roll the ball with her left hand instead of her right. The ball curved and knocking down two pins Haruki wind up with score of nine points.

It was Tokaku's turn and on first attempt she knocks down nine pins. On the next frame the athletic blue-hair girl knocking down the last pin before Haru was cheering on. "Tokaku-san that was great! Haru proud of you," She hugged Tokaku and she's blushing.

"Isuke-sama it your turn you still want me to help you?" Haruki is asking Isuke. Isuke was annoyed and has to put up being in this place that doesn't suit her well.

"Isuke play your stupid little of yours," She got up and getting a larger ball from the slot. "Isuke-sama isn't a good idea take a large one since it will spin more," Haruki was dishing out some advice hoping that Isuke will listen to her.

"Isuke don't need your advice, Haruki. This will be easy for Isuke." On her first attempt Isuke threw a gutter ball. "What happened? This game is totally stupid only poor people play it."

"Isuke-sama you threw the ball instead of rolling it," Haruki gave some small advice that this time Isuke will listen to her.

"Roll it you said? Okay those pins will go down," Unfortunately she rolled another gutter ball and Isuke start screaming. "What the hell with this ball! I'm aiming it correctly!" Isuke was huffing and sat back down.

Haru was next and claim a small yellow ball. "Tokaku-san taught Haru how to bowl Haru hope doing it correctly." She rolled the bowling ball down the middle and all ten pins crashing down for a strike. "Haru really did it? Haru score a strike!" Haru was happy that she threw a strike her very first attempt. Tokaku was beaming with pride even she didn't show it and Haruki smirks.

"See Isuke-sama, Azuma taught Haru-chan how to bowl and she ending having a strike." Haruki was actually taunting Isuke and Isuke filing her nails furiously wanting not to see Haruki grinning.

As the game continue with Isuke keep rolling gutter ball after gutter ball with Tokaku and Haru widened their lead. "Timeout Isuke-sama you need help badly. Seven consecutive frames keep rolling gutter balls, I think you some tips." Haruki reluctantly helping Isuke even she expected be turn down.

"Isuke don't like making a fool of in front of everybody," Haruki was behind her holding her arm giving her some lessons.

"First roll like this," Haruki hold her right arm pulling back a little showing her the motions. "Then walked couple of steps toward the lane and simply let go," Isuke raise an eyebrow.

Isuke was perplexed of the explanation. "Isuke don't get it?" Haruki was sighed and wishing that Isuke getting it right on the first try.

"There are no techniques, just roll the ball." Haruki felt a headache coming onto her.

"Geez Haruki you don't have your panties twisted. Isuke make sure that I got it," Isuke was reassuring her girlfriend.

Isuke rolled the bowling ball on the lane edging toward it goal, loud sound of the ball hitting the pins incipient a strike for Isuke. Haruki was happy for Isuke that she finally made a strike.

"Isuke you did it! I'm glad you hit something besides the gutters I'm a good teacher." Haruki gave a mock salute and Isuke scowls.

"Isuke could do it I wanted but Isuke saving your pride." Isuke went back to the bench steaming. Haruki was afraid that she pissed out Isuke.

"I'm sorry Isuke-sama I'm want encouraged you that all," Haruki was apologetic.

Isuke was sly looking at Haruki and smiled evilly. "You promise taking Isuke-sama shopping next weekend," Haruki groaned that she had fall into a trap. "I'm promising you, Isuke-sama."

"Isuke-sama forgiven you," Isuke was secretly hating forgive everyone. The bowling match eventually went on as Team Sexy lost to Team Curry 305-171

"Haru enjoy being here with Tokaku-san, Inukai-san and Haruki-san." She bowed toward them. "_It kind cute for Haru-chan showing her appreciation on our double date,"_ Haruki is happy for Haru.

"Isuke hates going out mingling with everyone who isn't rich." Haruki elbows her sharply. "Isuke-sama be grateful for experiencing this I had pay for this I've barely enough cover your expensive taste," Haruki was mourning for her paycheck.

"Bye everyone see you next time," Haru waving back to the duo with Tokaku walking beside her. The figures slowly disappearing, Isuke turned to face a waving Haruki.

"Isuke needs some private lessons on this game of yours. Isuke don't like be embarrassed again, Haruki." Isuke was squeezing her arm tightly and Haruki endure the pain before giving up.

"Isuke-sama you could just say it nicely that I'll helping you on bowling," Haruki is rubbing on her arm. "What about this Friday, me and you after work teaching you a few pointers well you're up to the offer?" Haruki waits for Isuke's answer.

"Isuke hated begging for any help I'm too prideful for that but if Azuma teaching Ichinose how to bowl so Haruki you will help Isuke," Haruki hugged Isuke before letting go.

"Sure but first you promise spend time with me bowling for next couple of weeks," Haruki had turned the tables on Isuke what she did earlier.

"Seriously Haruki stop fooling around and help Isuke," She pouted and Haruki laughed before headed back home.

Author's Note: Hello everybody this is my second Isuke/Haruki fic the anime over now but the fun continues with my favorite Akuma No Riddle pairing. I decided to make a multi-story fic between them and added some spice making it everything goes it could canon, non-canon, AUs, etc. If you spotted any grammatical errors please take me and I fix it. Bye now


	2. Drunk in Love

The sunlight seeping through the blinds causing the red-haired woman arouse from some drunken stupor. Haruki found herself in strange room with fading painted walls by her estimate guess she was in a hotel love. _"Oh my head I have one drinks too many,"_ Her head throbbing from the hangover she's experiencing currently and like two jackhammers pounding on her skull Haruki has the urge to throw up. She examining the place it have some tacky decorations with mirror ceiling above her plus a TV sitting on a mini-bar. She scans the room looking what time of day is it.

"_I can't recall last night what happened or whom I was with," Haruki_ had some vague memories from the previous night. Then a mass of pink hair turn over next to Haruki with the other person stirring. _"W-Wait I'm was with another person from last night!" _Haruki was panicking that she has a drunken one-night stand. _"Okay this wasn't what it seem. I probably dreaming might now I think dinner that I ate from last night is coming up,"_ Haruki is fighting off the nausea threaten to spew over.

"Ugh my head is killing me I need something to stop the pounding," Then the other person was moaning and Haruki felt she needed a hole to jump in.

"_This isn't good that I slept with some random stranger and they probably won't remember the encounter." _Haruki was suddenly founding out that she has a drunken hook-up with someone. "_File this one under unbelievable circumstance." _

A pair of yellow eyes stared into Haruki and the stranger briefly squinted before adjusting their vision. "Who the hell are you? I needed know why I'm in bed with you," By hearing the stranger's voice Haruki noted is a woman.

"_Oh great added I may took advantage of her, she's wanting to know how we got here," _Haruki was sweating bullets.

"We're in the same boat that I don't remember everything from the day before so you maybe mad at me for this but ensure the fact both of us look like crap." Haruki was trying laughing off the situation but she didn't like it.

"So you don't know how we ending up in this tacky, god forsaken hotel with some idiot I don't know that I slept with and probably took advantage over me and you can't recall last night's events." The stranger was annoyed at least.

"That gist of it of Miss…" Actually Haruki don't know the stranger's name. "Well we never introducing our selves, I'm Sagae Haruki and you are?" Haruki spoke her name first.

"Inukai Isuke never forgetting about it," Isuke told her name to Haruki. Haruki was confused that Isuke had an unusual name.

"That a guy's name why your parents naming you that?" Haruki is wondering about it.

"Mama naming me after his and in fact I'm proud of it." Isuke explain her name. Haruki was both shock and surprised.

"You mean that your mother is a man! I assume that he's a single parent and raising you by himself." Haruki was stumbling with her words.

"Both mama and papa raising me together both of them are gay men, I resent that statement," Isuke was mildly offended and Haruki made an O with her mouth.

"Yeah sorry, it kind fascinating in weird way," Haruki realizes that she dug herself into a bigger hole. "I didn't mean it I swear!"

"Apologize to Isuke-sama you uncouth moron," Isuke was angry toward her and Haruki is laughing.

"Isuke-sama? Seriously you sound like some stuck-up princess you know besides I have get out of here I don't want to be late on my first day of my new job." She left the bed and start looking for her clothes.

"Call me Isuke-sama, idiot I don't like be ignored-"Isuke is feeling nausea and ran into the bathroom holding on to the bed sheets puking out her stomach."

"Nice going, Isuke-sama." Haruki was being sarcastic as sounds of vomiting heard.

"Shut up Sagae! I want to erase this terrible memory from my mind and forget everything happened." Isuke appears back after Ralph call and sorting through the room looking for her clothes.

"You think I'm like enjoying being here as you but we're barely knowing each other and we set off with wrong foot, Isuke." Haruki as like Isuke wanting deleted this encounter from her memory.

"Sagae please be quiet, I still hung-over and I haven't eaten everything yet plus being with you making it my worst day of my life." Isuke talked with her back turn.

"Well you're pleasant worth of sunshine, Inukai-san." Haruki speak though raillery. Isuke simply ignore her and resume dressing.

"Um this isn't my bra it look very expensive and it couple cups size too big for me," Haruki accidentally got Isuke's bra.

"Lend back to me, Sagae it cost me about 200,000 yen to buy." Haruki's eyes bug out and was stupefy. "Got be kidding me! That cost more than my base salary." Haruki can't figure out how much Isuke is making or her occupation.

"I not telling about my work I don't want the media hounding me I have enough of it as it is." Isuke was vague about her job.

"I see I respect your privately since I work this new TV company they recently hiring new people and they accepted my application I kind start from the bottom as today." Haruki talked about her job.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I have to go or the director will chewing me out that bitch needing that stick removing from her ass." Isuke got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom as her hips was swaying as Haruki was staring at her ass. "_Well she got a fine ass…The hell! Haruki you idiot you shouldn't think like that you already slept with her even somewhat dubious." _Haruki was mentally scolding herself.

Isuke emerge from the bathroom with make-up on. "Sagae let's leave separately, don't associate with me, pretend you don't know me, pretend last night doesn't existence okay?" Isuke demand that Haruki will follow them.

"Isuke-sama I shall not betray you trust," Haruki saluted Isuke as she gracefully flipping her out. "Stop acting like an idiot," Isuke took her sunglasses from her cleavage putting them on and head toward the elevator and few minutes later Haruki left from the room locking the door.

On the way to the set Haruki was sobering up hoping on the way there she doesn't reek of alcohol don't want give a bad impression on her first day. Haruki rushes in and headed toward the direction of the director.

"Sagae Haruki is reporting in excusing my tardiness, Kenmochi-san." Haruki straighten herself hoped that she'll a good impression of her new boss.

"Sagae-san I'll excuse your lateness but next time be here on time," Shiena was stern at Haruki. "Buy some donuts for the film crew we're running behind schedule." Haruki absorbs the order and took off.

Isuke sat down at her trailer still feeling the effect of being hung-over. She drove here and luckily she didn't ran into any police or she be arrested for DUI. Isuke wanted lay down in the bed and taking couple of headache medicine but no Shiena demanding her to come on the set since everything got chaotic and after belittling one of make-up artist making her run and cry least Isuke had claim a small victory on this crappy day.

"Inukai-san I see you're alright I gathered that Kenmochi-san wanting you now for a scene shoot I told her that you were sick and needing couple of hours to recover." Her manager, Mizorogi was too enthusiastic for his job and it was graining on her nerves.

Isuke raise her head up and gave one of her fake pleasant smiles to her manager. "Mizorogi-san thanks for looking out and being considerate in fact I need some rest so you can leave now," Isuke wants Mizorogi to get the hint.

"Inukai-san I glad to hear that you still can call me big brother you want it to since I always helping my client off." Isuke thought he was a damn overgrown pup in human skin has the urge to kick it.

"Mizorogi-san Isuke needs her beauty rest and tell Kenmochi-san to delay my scene so I can recover into good health." Isuke resist the urge tear a new one into Mizorogi but she didn't wanted be fired from her agency and he's her third manager this year.

"Inukai-san I have to leave now but call me if you need anything," Mizorogi has left and Isuke was happy that her manager on his own accord. Afterwards Isuke stared herself in the mirror and found her make-up was smeared "I'm _surrounding by idiots and ugh I'd buy new make-up kit later on,"_ Isuke was upset that her perfectly make-up got mess up.

Shiena doesn't believe in Murphy's Law but everything did go wrong. First the writers had rewrite the script since if would cause some continuity errors the viewers may spot on, they had delay Isuke's scene because she was sick and refuse to leave her trailer after be summoned by Shiena, the nighttime scene have be push back due was raining from the night before and finally she's on her fifth take because one of the actors are too self-conscious of herself.

"Namatame-san please just stare at Kirigaya-san into her eyes think about your sex appeal imagine being her lover." Chitaru thought Shiena was weird.

"My sex appeal? Excuse me I don't think I had that I just simply a method actor." Chitaru is uncomfortable of the idea.

"Chitaru-san I think you're very princely and a little feminine I don't mind being your lover," Hitsugi was boosting Chitaru's confidence.

"You think so, Kirigaya-san? I tried visualizing myself being with you I hoped we finish this scene together." Chitaru was unaware that Hitsugi was actually flirting at her and Shiena caught onto that.

"_Both Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san had good chemistry together if Namatame aware of it," Shiena_ sat back down on the director's chair and announced. "Scene 4, take 5 and action!"

"Momoka-san I needed you because I'm afraid that I'll losing before we're enemies please forgive for my past transgressions." Chitaru had spoken her lines with an authority.

"Rei-san I never forgiven you, you killed my lover we're doom being swore enemies until the bitter end but I'm conflicted that if I fallen for my lover's killer I can choose between vengeance and love? My heart said yes that I had forgiven you but my code of honor demands me to avenge Makoto that I'm tore between my duty and my love to you," Chitaru was studying Hitsugi's face after her powerful performance that she has forgotten her own line.

"Cut, cut Namatame you had forgot your lines? Kirigaya-san gave a good performance you don't have the excuse to not remembering them." Shiena was rubbing her head as the day keep getting worse.

"Uh Kenmochi-san I was mesmerized by Kirigaya-san that I lost focus." Chitaru is staring at the ground wishing that Shiena won't be hard on her. Shiena smiles and relent.

"Boss here's your coffee as you like it, black." A dark-haired woman appears next to Shiena handed her some coffee.

"Thank you Takechi I need something calm my nerves since everything had go crazy," Shiena was thanking her assistance.

Shiena drink her coffee and spit it because it was cold. "Takechi! You let my coffee getting cold! I like it as hot I can't function without it." As Shiena was railing on, Otoya took the pleasure being scolding on.

"Kenmochi-san forgiven my insubordination I was too busy helping off with the others and assisting the 2nd director." Otoya bow so slightly in apology.

"Hashiri had dragged you into something stupid? She probably was bored and found some amusement in her unusual hobbies as hers." Somewhere in the studio lot someone sneeze. _"Hmm somebody talking about little old me badly," _A short blonde woman impishly thought and continued talking to the scriptwriter.

As the day went on everything was settling down, Haruki was working hard impressing her coworkers. "She must had some superhuman strength carried those heavy things," The camera crew members were both impress and frighten.

"She's a newbie they hire to help us and I believe she's a hard worker in deed I say that she quite a good-looking you know I mean," The oldest one talked about Haruki.

"Senpai that sexual harassment you don't think Sagae-san that way," The younger one was trying get the older man out of trouble.

"Come on I treat every good-looking woman equally I'm such a _feminist." _The oldest crew member explains his preference.

"Inukai-san on the other one is real beauty but her virulent attitude making her unlikable I swear the director had deal with her, constantly bumping heads I'm still surprise the production actually run smoothly with all the problems occurring."

"So what up guys you're talking about?" Haruki walked in the conversation. The two looked at her. 

"Well how good-looking you-Oomph," The younger cameraman elbows his senior and politely smiling. "Nothing we just talking about production work that all." He then mouthing silently to him not offending Haruki.

"Well my first day here is quite interesting I kind amazed the chaos surround this place I'm just a gopher on the low end of the hierarchy but I enjoy it," Haruki found things not quite likable but she's glad taking the first step of her actual dream job. A loud growl heard and all three of them watch each other then Haruki realize that her stomach making that sound. "Uh sorry guys I haven't eating anything since yesterday plus working five straight hours without a break isn't a good thing." Haruki was smiling sheepishly. "Please tell me where the nearest catering carts at?"

"_Oh great another cheerful idiot Isuke had to deal with," _Isuke has finally got over her hangover but this make-up artist was persistence and kept referring herself in third-person.

"Tokaku promise Haru to lunch for making up the time that we don't have time together. Haru wanting to meet my fiancée's aunt sometime later. Sorry Haru was rumbling on too long and how you're doing Inukai-san?" Isuke was glad Haru finally stop talking about her life story she doesn't wanting hear any of it.

"Isuke-sama you peon what the point I had listened any freaking little details of your sorry excuse of your love life, um? Tokaku this, Tokaku that why I endure this crappy day end of all crappy days why you such a brainless cheerful dumbass can't see that nobody wanting be your friend," Isuke was lashing out with her tirade and Haru smile so nicely.

"You seem sad and friendless that Haru will cheer you up," Isuke was dumfounded that Haru able still smiling after enduring the abuse Isuke had dashing out. "_Please don't tell me that she related that sickening sweet buffoon of my manager I can't conceal the fact maybe possibility of two Mizorogi in the world," _In first time in her life Isuke shuddered.

"_Mmm they're so delicious," _Haruki bit into a mouth-watering cupcake feeding her hunger as she was happy wolfing down the pleasant dessert.

"You're enjoying eating my sweets, my dear." A long-haired blonde woman talked to Haruki. "Well my catering service is a big hit among the workers and they had good comments that delights me oh I didn't introduced myself I Hanabusa Sumireko and here's my assistance Banba Mahiru-san,"

"Mmmm-Excuse me my mouth was full the name Sagae Haruki and I tell the director for the recommendation," Haruki grinned so easily.

"Hanabusa-san work hard on her food skills and it took time and effort making her dreams a reality," Mahiru is wishful talking.

"Please don't sing any praises for me, Banba-san I did with my own effort," Sumireko calmly spoke and the ash-haired woman's cheeks were blushing.

"S-Hanabusa-san I-I only helping out because you needed your business expanding a little bit," Mahiru was nervous and fidgeting that Haruki found it cute. _"Oh she probably in love with her," _Her lips form a wide smile and admiring the duo.

"Guys I enjoy the service that you provide," Haruki wave them bye and headed out. While Haruki was looking for Shina, she bumped into someone. "Because I'm short you don't have the license to walk into another person without saying excuse me,"

Haruki is looking down at the smaller blonde-haired woman and reaching down to pick her up. "I apologize for not looking and it is my first day of working here I don't want get a bad rep from my co-worker,"

"So you're the newbie start working our company today and I heard a lot from everybody that you go-getter I like that." The woman was seizing Haruki up. "My name is Hashiri Nio and I'm the 2nd director." Nio introduced herself. "There's a rumor going on that a ghost of a famous actor whom commit suicide haunted this studio at night looking for his lost love since it happened over fifty years ago they said he was waiting for her for date, a discreet affair I added not actually his wife but his mistress because of his status and a word of this will result of a scandal so everything was fine until one night she didn't show up at their usual place and he decided head to her apartment to find the reason why she didn't came." Nio paused for a moment and Haruki was questioning herself why she roped into hearing some urban legend.

"The woman's husband was at the apartment confronting the actor accused him of adultery and stealing his wife. The actor was pleading his case that she told him that her husband was abusive and an alcoholic. They struggle until the actor accidentally killed the man. Worried that the police maybe involve of this, he fled from the scene of the crime and hiding off somewhere in Tokyo. Then later on through the grapevines the husband was part of the Yazuka and his colleagues were ready to retaliate for his murder, the actor was in desperate and drinking himself in a stupor and ending his life in this very studio by hanging himself," Nio smiled showing off her shank teeth and Haruki found the tale very disturbing.

"That so…morbid the actor isn't honest or the wife was innocent," Haruki was practically disturbed.

"That one of my interests that I'm into the occult, the dark arts and morbid things," Nio was perky and Haruki genuinely creep out of it.

"That why this studio is curse in fact there several unexplained mysteries surrounding here for past fifty years first off-" Haruki cut Nio off hoping retain some her sanity.

"Thanks Hashiri-san for the interesting tale of yours honestly you're a weirdo," Haruki liked to escape from Nio.

"I'm a weirdo, _roger that_." Nio spoke the last part in English with her self-deprecating humor. Haruki is slowly walking away.

"_Yeah she's definitely nuts,"_ Haruki doesn't want run into Nio ever again.

Isuke finally emerged from her trailer and head toward the set with her co-star waiting and Shiena patiently standing up, tapping her toes so she wanted filming this scene quickly as possible. "Our princess so gracefully announcing her presence to us mere mortals to her less than dirt," Shiena like ending this day and go home taking a soothing bath.

"Director Kenmochi I swear you need to get laid badly or stress will ruin your beauty," Isuke fired back and her co-star simply sighed and praying for some resemble of sanity.

"Inukai-san my sex life isn't important just get on the damn shoot or I swear I have the company president can you so fast that you have to act in AV movies to order making a living you damn diva," Everybody had anticipated the fireworks between the two.

Haruki was about to ask Shiena what task she needed be done, she froze her track saw Isuke arguing with the director and Isuke was going say something demeaning has eye-contact with hers and stop mid-arguing stare stun and Haruki was stupefied. Isuke can't believe that Haruki is in the same studio as she was what the freaking odds of that. _"You got be kidding me!"_ Both exclaim mentally.

"Um my stomach hurt and I-"Isuke fled from the shoot and Haruki's mental function was BSOD. "Oh kamisama just wrap up today I can't take it more anyway!" Shiena needed a strongest drink to find and hope annihilating today's memory.

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter and I'm thankful for the reviews, favorite and following it. Also I glad you liked it and enjoying the story honestly I need a beta badly making my story more polish and readable so see you in the next chapter.


End file.
